Percy Jackson and the LT The Gods Read With a Twist!
by FantasyLover9199
Summary: The gods read Percy Jackson and the LT. With a new demi-titan replacing Annabeth and some of Grover's parts! Promise a good read! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE LIGHTNING THIEF! I ONLY OWN CLARISSA! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I was bored so... I decided to write a Gods read Percy-Jackson story. But with a twist... a mysterious demi-god or maybe demi-titan appears and takes Annabeth's and some of Grovers place. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! I ONLY OWN CLARISSA! _  
The gods were having the winter solstice and as usual were arguing. The Sky is way better than the underworld. Beauty over Brains... When Hermes appeared carrying a package.  
"Hey guys!" he said. No one heard him. Finally he screamed:  
"HEY!"  
They all turned to look at him.  
"What?" Zeus asked slightly annoyed.  
"I got this package from the Fates they say they want us to read what's inside."  
Silence fell as Hermes opened the package. Five books fell out with a thunk on the floor. The God's got up and picked up the books and passed them around.  
"Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Lightning Thief." Hades said. Flipping through the pages with genuine interest.  
"The Sea Of Monsters..." Apollo said staring at the cover. Then passing it to his sister.  
"The Titan's curse." Hera said reading the summary on the back.  
"The Battle of the Labyrinth! Awesome! A battle!" Ares said, smiling at the thought of war.  
"The Last Olympian..." Poseidon said. Though he didn't show it he was rather nervous at the idea of his brothers learning about Percy when the boy was so young. But it was the cover of the book that bothered him. A girl with long blonde and sharp gold eyes in full battle armour was holding a scythe surrounded by fallen warriors. He pushed the intruding thoughts out of his mind. He had his son to worry about. Suddenly a flash of bright light temporarily blinded the Gods for a moment. And four people appeared out of thin air and landed on the floor.  
"Owww..." a teen with dark brown hair and blue eyes the color of the sea rose from the floor. He looked around and said:  
"Where are we?"  
Hera stared at them accusingly:  
"You are on Olympus." she said curtly.  
"What year..."  
"2000. Why?"  
The four kids looked at each other. Then Nico said:  
"Where's Clarissa?"  
Percy looked at Nico in a shut-up-now, sort of way. The Gods though they didn't say anything were confused. They hadn't had a child named Clarissa in the last 500 years or so.  
"Why are we here?" Thalia asked. Hermes cleared his throat and said reading from the note:  
"_Don't freak out if your future children appear. There will also be a surprise in store." _  
"So... why are we here?" Thalia repeated.  
"We are here to read these... books about a boy named Percy Jackson. Do you know him?" Athena asked, accusingly.  
The kids looked at each other again.  
"That's me!" Percy said. Poseidon blanched.  
"And the rest of you..." Demeter asked.  
"Thalia Grace." the girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes said. Hera's eyes flashed.  
"Nico di Angelo." the boy with black hair and dark eyes said.  
"Clarisse La Rue." the shorter more muscled girl said.  
"Well then... lets get reading! Hades if you would." Athena said motioning for Hades to start reading. Hades opened to the first chapter and began:  
**"I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher**,"  
"Now somehow I doubt that was an accident." Demeter said, snorting.  
**"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. **  
"Somehow I would doubt that would work." Zeus said. Secretly doing inside cartwheels at the fact his daughter was alive.  
**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**  
"Why would mortals be reading this?" Hestia said, incredulously.  
**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**  
**Don't say I didn't warn you.**  
**My name is Percy Jackson. **  
"Really now?" Ares said. The others shushed him.  
**I'm twelve years old. Until a **_**few **_**months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**  
**Am I a troubled kid? **  
**Yeah. You could say that. **  
**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. **  
**I know—it sounds like torture.**  
**Most Yancy field trips were.**  
**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**  
**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**  
**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**  
**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**  
"Famous last words." Nico grumbled. Everyone glared at him.  
**Boy, was I wrong. **  
**"See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**  
Laughter erupted through the room.  
"This kid is awesome!" Hermes said.  
**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. **  
More laughter.  
**This trip, I was determined to be good.**  
**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckled, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **  
"Ewww!" the women chorused through the room.  
**Clarissa wasn't any better at keeping in control as I was. Like when she instigated revolution against the school lunches. With pitchforks and such. **  
Everyone looked at each other after laughing.  
"Does anyone have a child named Clarissa?" Zeus asked. Everyone was silent. Hades quickly continued.  
**Or when she buried the principal and held a funeral for him outside. (You'd be surprised at how many people came!) **  
**Or when she sold the school to a land developer. **  
**Or when well... Well you get it. **  
**And after our last... incident. (Involving a ferret, high radiation explosives and the principal's toupee... don't ask.) Anyway back to the matter at hand...**  
**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. **  
"DIONYSUS YOU ALLOWED HIM TO SEARCH AGAIN!" Zeus yelled.  
"Calm down!" Hera said. "We want to hear the story!"  
**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**  
**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. Clarissa swore loudly in spanish... or portuguese. I couldn't tell. Clarissa could speak 5 languages fluently excluding english: Spanish, German, French, Latin, and Russian. She could speak a little in a bunch of others. **  
**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. **  
"DO IT!" Ares said, a mad glint in his eyes.  
**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**  
**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**  
**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. Clarissa snorted and rolled her eyes at Grover. **  
"**Why did you stop him?" she asked, quizzically. Turning her amberish/ goldish eyes at me. I didn't know exactly which color it was. It always seemed to flicker back and forth. **  
All the Gods froze and Percy prayed for Clarissa's younger selves safety.  
**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**  
**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**  
**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. **  
"Aww crap!" Percy said. Knowing that the Gods would flip after this chapter.  
**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**  
**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**  
**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. I asked Clarissa how stuff like this could last for three thousand years. She threw back her head and laughed:**  
"**Much longer than that, Jackson." **  
**See Clarissa refused to call me my first name. She told me that Perseus was the name of a wimp. I wasn't sure why though. **  
Poseidon stared at Percy with mixed fear and well fear.  
**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele, **_**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**  
"Oh damn! !" Thalia swore loudly.  
**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**  
**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**  
**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." Whenever Mrs. Dodds was around Clarissa's fingers inched towards her necklace, so usually during math Clarissa played with her necklace her body abnormally stiff. **  
"YOU SENT A MONSTER AFTER-" Poseidon started to yell then shut-up instantly and slunk down his throne. Everyone looked at him quizzically. Percy and the other kids snickered.  
**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**  
**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**  
**It came out louder than I meant it to.**  
"Nice job Percy." Nico said snickering. Everyone shushed him. Unbeknownst to everyone Hades smirked too.  
**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**  
**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**  
**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**  
**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**  
**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**  
"It just _had _to have been that one!" Hera exclaimed. The other ones that had been in their fathers nodded in disgusted agreement.  
**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**  
**"And he **_**did **_**this because ..."**  
**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,**  
**and—"**  
**Clarissa coughed loudly: "Cough, cough **_**titan, **_**cough." **  
"GOD?" Everyone yelled.  
"Tt idiot." Athena said.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Zeus yelled at Percy who held his hands up in a don't-shoot-me style.  
Percy then said:  
"Sorry! I screwed up that _one time_! SORRY!"  
"May I please continue!" Hades yelled. Everyone calmed down and nodded. Hades sighed and cleared his throat.  
**"god?" Mr. Brunner asked.**  
**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**  
**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**  
**Clarissa muttered: **  
"**What an idiot he was. Who drinks mustard and wine." **  
"Percy... who is Clarissa's father." Hestia said slowly. Everyone turned to Percy, who just smiled and said:  
"Can't tell you yet! Sorry! It'd ruin everything!"  
**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**  
**Some snickers from the group.**  
**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" **  
**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**  
"**Busted!" Grover and Clarissa said together. **  
**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**  
**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**  
**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**  
**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**  
**Clarissa smirked as she tripped Nancy as she walked out. Without even turning around or looking in her direction. **  
The gods snickered.  
**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**  
**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**  
**I knew that was coming.**  
**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**  
**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**  
**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. I didn't notice then but Clarissa had stopped at the edge of the door, listening intently. **  
**"About the Titans?"**  
**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**  
**"Oh."**  
**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**  
**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**  
"Yep definitely Chiron!" Apollo said. Everyone nodded, not really listening. They were wondering who the mysterious Clarissa's mother or father was.  
**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever **_**lived, **_**and their mother, and what god they worshiped.**  
"Fun times." Percy said, wistfully. Remembering how easy his life had been.  
**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. (If it wasn't for Clarissa these past few years... it would have been a low D.) No—he didn't expect me to be **_**as good; **_**he expected me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**  
**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. **  
**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**  
**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**  
**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. **  
Everyone looked at Zeus. Who said:  
"What! I don't know!"  
**Clarissa wasn't eating anything, she had given her lunch to Grover and was looking at the sky, in what appeared to be smugness. **  
**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**  
**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**  
Everyone then either turned to Poseidon or Zeus.  
"What are you all so pissed about?" Hephaestus asked.  
**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**  
**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that **_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**  
**"Detention?" Grover asked.**  
**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**  
**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**  
**Clarissa stared at him and said:**  
"**I just gave you my whole lunch!" **  
**He shrugged. **  
"Ah satyrs." Dionysus said.  
**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**  
**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**.  
**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**  
'Ah Sally...' Poseidon thought.  
**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**  
**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. **  
"Eww!" all the girl goddesses exclaimed.  
"That's a quality boys look for." Aphrodite said, sarcastically.  
**Clarissa swore and rose from her spot. **  
**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**  
**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**  
"A WAVE!" the others shouted. Staring at Poseidon who was looking at the ceiling.  
**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**  
**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**  
**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**  
**"—the water—"**  
**"—like it grabbed her—"**  
"POSEIDON!" Zeus yelled. Staring Percy down who gulped.  
"You had another child?" Hades asked dangerously.  
"If any of you touch him. I will castrate you and send you down with father. IS THAT CLEAR!" Poseidon yelled.  
"This conversation will be continued later Poseidon!" Zeus said as Hades continued.  
**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**  
**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**  
**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**  
**That wasn't the right thing to say.**  
"Of course it was idiot. Never guess you're punishment!" Clarisse said rolling her eyes.  
**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**  
**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. **_**I **_**pushed her."**  
"Aww!" Hera said sarcastically. "He won't last two seconds."  
**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**  
**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**  
**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**  
**"But—"**  
**"You—**_**will**_—**stay—here."**  
**Grover looked at me desperately.**  
**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**  
**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**  
**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**  
**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**  
**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**  
**How'd she get there so fast?**  
**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**  
"Thats not it son." Poseidon said shaking his head.  
**I wasn't so sure.**  
**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**  
**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. Clarissa had vanished. **  
"Chiron... come on!" Poseidon said jumping up and down.  
"Dad I am right here! ALIVE! Chill..." Percy said. Poseidon then sat down.  
**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**  
**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**  
**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**  
**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**  
**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**  
**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**  
"Thats never a good thing!" Ares said, smiling evilly. Poseidon stared at Ares with malice.  
**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**  
**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**  
**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**  
**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**  
**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**  
**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**  
**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**  
**Thunder shook the building.**  
Again everyone looked at Zeus who was twiddling his thumbs and whistling. Poseidon switched gears and stared at Zeus instead.  
**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**  
**I didn't know what she was talking about.**  
**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room with Clarissa. **  
"Oh yes. Because thats the reason why!" Thalia said, sarcastically.  
**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. "Well?" she demanded.**  
**"Ma'am, I don't..."**  
**"Your time is up," she hissed.**  
**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**  
"Shit... I... must really want your kid... well dead." Hades said looking uncomfortable as Poseidon started an earthquake.  
"Poseidon!" Hestia chaisted. Poseidon calmed down.  
**Then things got even stranger.**  
**Clarissa appeared out of nowhere and smiled saying:**  
"**It has been a while Alecto." **  
**Alecto snarled:**  
"**Morgan. I should have killed you when I first saw you..."**  
"**But you didn't and here I am! Now..." Clarissa said brightly trailing off. "I have to get rid of you. No hard feelings. I just have to keep Percy alive for a few more years." **  
**As Alecto jumped me things got weirder. **  
**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**  
**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**  
**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**  
**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**  
**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. Clarissa swore in Greek:**  
"**Fuck!" **  
**I didn't have time to process that I had understood ancient greek when Clarissa tossed her necklace up into the air and shouted:**  
"**Έχω συγκαλέσει την εξουσία της Cronus! Ο Λόρδος του χρόνο!" (I summon the power of Cronus! Lord of time!) **  
**And a 6 foot long scythe appeared. Celestial bronze and steel. Her eyes seemed to sharpen as she swung the scythe through Alecto's chest. At the same time as Percy's sword struck. It was like Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**  
**I was alone.**  
Everyone blanched. It was deadly silent as everyone turned to the demigods. Who were looking quite terrified. Hades quickly continued.  
**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**  
**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**  
**Had I imagined the whole thing?**  
**I went back outside.**  
**It had started to rain.**  
**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**  
**I said, "Who?"**  
**"Our **_**teacher.**_ **Duh!"**  
**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. **  
**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**  
**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**  
**He said, "Who?"**  
**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**  
"**Okay... Where's Clarissa?" I asked. Grover looked confusedly at me and said:**  
"**Who?" **  
**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**  
**Thunder boomed overhead.**  
"We agree." Zeus said, quietly. His world seemed to be spinning. 'How was it possible!'  
**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**  
**I went over to him.**  
**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**  
**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**  
**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**  
**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**  
**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**  
**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"**  
"Thats the end of the chapter." Hades said snapping the book together.  
"Really! Thats all it says about me?! I sound like a weirdo!" a voice said coming closer until she entered the room smiling. Her gold eyes bright...  
_So! What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! I am sooo happy right now! I don't know if it's the fro-yo or the fact that I have had 100 views on the first chapter! YAY! Shout Out to __Vanessa Sea __and yes Clarissa will be the biggest bad-ass, mysterious, bad-mouthed character ever! And a thanks to all the people who Favorited this story! Have you guessed who her father is? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! I ONLY OWN CLARISSA! Warning:_  
_Language and mild drug-abuse. _

Everyone was staring at her. And judging by the look on her face. That was how she planned it. Her outfit(A.N. on profile.) Consisted of a Love potion sweater, dark American eagle jeans, and Gucci riding boots. Her hair was super long pulled into a low ponytail. She wore no makeup but looked stunning. Her eyes completed the look. They stared at her allies, and possible allies with a stunningly harsh glare as if looking at their faults, not their accomplishments. Zeus finally stood up, swayed a bit, and sat back down. Finally Clarissa cleared her throat and looked at Zeus directly and said, smiling evilly:  
"You are in my seat."  
Everyone's eyes widened even more, if it was possible. Zeus blanched but regained his voice and asked:  
"Who are you?"  
She smiled and proceeded toward Percy. And sat next to him.  
"My name is-" she started to say then stopped and cleared her throat, they noticed she had a small almost indistinct Russian accent. "Pardon my accent, I was in Russia until now. I was on a covert mission, impersonating the president's wife. As a personal favor to the president of course, the money was nothing."  
Everyone continued to stare. Thalia coughed audibly. Clarissa turned toward Thalia and smiled.  
"Hey Thals."  
Thalia smirked and said, almost sarcastic like an inside joke:  
"Did you disarm the nuclear bomb?"  
Clarissa smiled and winked. She smiled at the others and waved. The others(Nico and Clarisse.) Nodded respectfully. That apparently was enough for Clarissa who then turned to Zeus and said:  
"I am Clarissa Lilith Morgan, daughter of Kronos, mother of... well that's not relevant. Destroyer of Typhon."  
Everyone's idiot charms switched off at that moment.  
"Wait... what? Kronos had a mortal child?! Thats... unexpected." Artemis said, shocked as the rest.  
"I know. If I had a penny for every person who said that. It'd weigh more than Zeus's and Ares's egos smashed together." she said rolling her eyes. A few people snickered. Zeus and Ares anger rose. Percy snarled at them, rising and staring them down. Daring them to come closer. Hestia smiled and said:  
"Hello sister."  
Clarissa smiled back, her stare softened slightly. Hermes then came up and shook her hand. She shook back smiling and they conversed in quick Swahili. Apollo then walked forward then eventually most of the council( Excluding Ares and Zeus no surprises there.) They all smiled and shook hands, quick hugs and conversion in multiple languages. Eventually they all sat down.  
"Well who is reading next?" Hera asked. Hephaestus raised his hand. Hades tossed him the book. Catching it and opening it to chapter two.  
"**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death." **  
"Well that doesn't sound good!" Poseidon said. Everyone shushed him.  
**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.**  
**This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**  
**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**  
**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**  
**Almost.**  
**But Grover couldn't fool me.**  
"Usual. He is horrible at lying." Clarissa said, rolling her eyes.  
**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, or Clarissa he would hesitate, and then claim they didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**  
**Something was going on. Something **_**had **_**happened at the museum.**  
"Duh!" Dionysus said.  
**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat. And then I had this feeling that I could feel Clarissa staring a hole into my head, the back of my neck prickled. But every time I turned around, Clarissa wasn't there. **  
**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**  
"OK! We fought! Continue!" Poseidon yelled.  
**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from D's to F's.**  
"Stupid..." Clarisse muttered. Even she got better grades than him!  
**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**  
**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**  
"You learned that from me! I'm flattered!" Clarissa said, putting her hand to her heart.  
**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**  
**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**  
**I was homesick.**  
**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**  
"Poor Sally..." Poseidon whispered and he put his face in his hands.  
"Don't worry Poseidon. Sally got her revenge." Clarissa said.  
**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend,even if he was a little strange.**  
**I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**  
"Aww!" Aphrodite said.  
**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**  
**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**  
"Well at least you studied for one." Nico said.  
**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**  
**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the **_**Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology **_**across my dorm room.**  
Athena might have had a heart attack, if she hadn't been immortal.  
**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polypeptides and Poly deuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. I could hear Clarissa's sarcastic remarks and see her in his dorm room. Reading books in different languages to him, teaching him history. Laughing, smoking Pot outside with him on watch, and making rude comments about the teachers. Letting him borrow her cell to call his mother. She had told him that no one could track her signal, and if they did eventually, she would be in Denmark. **  
Clarissa smiled and sat closer to Percy.  
**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**  
**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. **_**I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**_  
**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**  
**I'd never asked a teacher for help before.**  
"Which is why you're failing!" Athena said.  
**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**  
**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**  
**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said,**  
_**"...**_**worried about Percy, sir."**  
**I froze.**  
**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**  
"Its true!" Percy exclaimed as everyone snickered.  
**I inched closer.**  
**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the **_**school**_**! Now that we know for sure, and **_**they **_**know too—"**  
**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**  
**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— **_**"**_  
"What deadline?" Hades asked.  
"Can't say!" all the demigods and Clarissa said in a sing song voice.  
**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**  
**"Sir, he **_**saw **_**her... ."**  
**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**  
**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again."**  
"You shouldn't even be alive." Zeus grumbled.  
"Father!" Thalia exclaimed.  
**Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**  
**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**  
**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud. **  
"Idiot! Never give away your position! Rule #1!" Hermes exclaimed.  
**Mr. Brunner went silent.**  
**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**  
**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**  
**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**  
**A few seconds later I heard a slow **_**clop-clop-clop, **_**like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.**  
**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**  
**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**  
"WHAT HAPPENED!" Hades yelled, demanding answers.  
Everyone shushed him.  
**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**  
**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**  
**"Don't remind me."**  
**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**  
**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**  
**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**  
**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**  
**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**  
**I didn't answer.**  
**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**  
**"Just... tired."**  
**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**  
**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. **  
"But you couldn't." Hera said, nodding.  
**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger. Clarissa if she was still here would have told me to A. Watch my back. B. And watch my back. **  
"What glorious advice." Ares snorted. Clarissa smiled and said:  
"Better than any of yours would have been, Jackass."  
**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**  
**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**  
**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**  
"CHIRON!" everyone yelled.  
"Tactless!" Hestia scolded.  
**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**  
**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**  
**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**  
"Damn it Chiron!" Poseidon swore.  
**My eyes stung. Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out. "Right," I said, trembling.**  
**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**  
"Oh that just makes everything better doesn't it!" Thalia said.  
**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**  
**"Percy—"**  
**But I was already gone.**  
**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**  
**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were **_**rich **_**juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**  
"What do you mean family of nobodies!" Zeus yelled.  
**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**  
**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**  
**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**  
**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**  
**The only person I dreaded saying goodbye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**  
**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**  
**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**  
**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**  
"Good one!" Apollo and Hermes said laughing imagining the expression on Grovers face.  
**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**  
**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**  
**Grover's eye twitched. "How much **_**did **_**you hear?"**  
**"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"**  
**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"**  
**"Grover—"**  
**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**  
"Grover is a terrible liar." Clarisse said.  
**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**  
**His ears turned pink.**  
**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**  
**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**  
_**Grover Underwood**_  
_**Keeper**_  
_**Half-Blood Hill**_  
_**Long Island, New York**_  
_**(800)009-0009**_  
"Why do you do that!" Poseidon yelled.  
"Cause' its funny!" Dionysus said, shrugging.  
**"What's Half—"**  
**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**  
**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**  
"Please." Clarissa said.  
**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**  
**He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."**  
**"Why would I need you?"**  
**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**  
**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**  
**I stared at him.**  
**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**  
**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended **_**me.**_  
**"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**  
**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**  
"Epic foreshadowing." Apollo said in a mystical voice.  
**The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**  
**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**  
**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice**_**. **_**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**  
"THE FATES!" they all yelled except Clarissa who was checking her emails.  
**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**  
**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**  
Everyone shuddered remembering the fates.  
**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**  
"Shit Percy you have the worst luck in the world." Nico said.  
**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**  
**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**  
**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**  
**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**  
"Not funny at all Percy!" Poseidon said, literally on the edge of his seat.  
**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**  
**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears.**  
"Shit, shit-" Poseidon chanted. Then he was cut off by a hit from Hestia.  
"No cursing." she said. But even she was worried.  
**I heard Grover catch his breath.**  
**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**  
**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**  
**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. A motorcycle pulled up and a girl pulled over and took off her helmet. Exposing long blonde hair. She stopped to talk to the old ladies and bought an apple. **  
**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that **_**snip **_**across four lanes of traffic.**  
Hephaestus lost his voice for a moment. Then swallowed and continued.  
**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**  
**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**  
**The passengers cheered.**  
**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**  
**Then the girl turned around exposing her gold eyes. It was Clarissa. She waved to him, motioning him onward. She made a stick figure and motioned it forward. He knew she'd follow him.**  
"Where were you when they snapped the damn cord!" Poseidon asked murderously.  
"He's still here!" Clarissa protested. Sensing an argument Hephaestus quickly continued.  
**Grover hadn't noticed her as they entered the bus. **  
**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. **  
Everyone looked at Percy, concerned.  
**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**  
**"Grover?"**  
**"Yeah?"**  
**"What are you not telling me?"**  
**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**  
**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**  
"Hell no!" Hermes said.  
**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**  
**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**  
**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**  
**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**  
**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**  
**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**  
"You better hope not!" Zeus said.  
**"What last time?"**  
**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**  
**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**  
**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**  
**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**  
**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**  
**No answer.**  
**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**  
**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin. In the distance I looked out the window to see Clarissa following the bus. **  
_Well... what do you think? Read And Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! I love viewers/ visitors... I love you all! And my coffee which is keeping me up... I needed a break from studying so I decided to write! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! I ONLY OWN CLARISSA! Warning: language. _

"Hephaestus do you want to keep reading?" Artemis asked, "Because I would like to."

He shrugged and tossed the book to her. She opened it and began.

"**Grover Unexpectedly Loses his Pants."**

"Eww! Not a vision I want!" Thalia said shaking her head.

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal. **

"Nice." Hermes said.

"Well Clarissa probably could protect him better than Grover." Hestia said.

Everyone nodded in mutual agreement.

**I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to he sixth grade?"**

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom.**

**Clarissa had long since pulled over and was checking her text-messages. **

"**Aren't you a little young to drive?" I asked her. She stuffed her phone into her pocket and smirked. **

"**Shouldn't you be with Grover?" **

**Well I walked straight into that one. **

Everyone laughed. Percy sulked and Clarissa snuggled closer to him.

"**I'm 14 Percy. Just like... wait never mind, you're 13. Never mind. Couldn't I pass for a 16 year old?" **

**I had to agree with her on that one. I could pass as a 14 year old. She tossed me a helmet and said:**

"**Your riding bitch." **

"You lost your pride when you got on that motorcycle." Apollo said sadly.

**It took me a moment to process what she had said. **

"Of course it did." Athena said.

**Then when she got on the motorcycle I realized what she meant. I got on the motorcycle then I wrapped my arms around her waist and she took off. **

**Now to all of you people who have never ridden a motorcycle. You have no idea what you're missing. True it's the most stupid reckless thing ever. But **

**that just makes it more fun. It was like flying, but then again I had never been on a plane... so I could only guess. **

"**So where do you live?" she shouted. **

"**East One-hundred-and-fourth and First!" I shouted. She made a turn. **

**A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own **

**parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she **

**spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior **

**year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma. **

"No! That's terrible." Athena yelled. The others nodded sadly. Especially Poseidon and Percy. She couldn't imagine a life like that.

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad. I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. **

"I visited you, one time." Poseidon said sadly.

**My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on **

**some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But **

**I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano,**

All the people who knew Gabe growled.

**who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him,**

**then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked likemoldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

"She must have married him to cover the scent!" Athena pronounced. Everyone was shocked that someone could be so... well selfless.

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.**

**We walked into my little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his **

**buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet. Clarissa looked around in complete disgust.**

"**And I thought **_**your **_**dorm was bad!" she exclaimed. She took out a bottle of perfume and sprayed her wrists and held her right one to her nose. She sighed, took a deep breath and trucked on. **

"The only thing that got me through that apartment was hope, determination and Chanel ०5!" Clarissa said.

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home." He then looked at Clarissa well one part of Clarissa. **

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"That mother-fu-" Apollo started to say but Hestia clamped her hand firmly around his mouth.

"**You know what you remind me of?" Clarissa asked.**

**When Gabe scowled at her she said:**

"**A penny, two-faced and fucking worthless." **

"Game, set, match!" Hermes yelled.

**Gabe rose from the table, his friend pushed him down and whispered in his ear. Gabe just gave an evil smile at Clarissa and turned back to me. **

"Crap." Clarissa said.

**"Where's my mom?"**

**"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

"WHAT!" everyone shouted. Poseidon looked livid.

**That was it. No **_**Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**_

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as **

**if that made him handsome or something.**

**Clarissa was still fuming. **

"And she has every right!" Aphrodite said. The others nodded.

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept **

**on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected **

**me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out. **

"That overweight mother-fucker!" Poseidon yelled causing an earthquake.

"Poseidon! Calm down!" Hera yelled. Poseidon finally calmed down, a bit.

**"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof,he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

**I could hear Clarissa counting.**

"**One, two, three." **

**And knew she was trying to control her anger. **

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

"Well one of them has a little bit of manners!" Demeter snarled.

**"Am I **_**right**_**?**_**" **_**Gabe repeated.**

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

**I could feel Clarissa's anger. It was going to get bad, Clarissa had black belts in judo, Taekwondo, Bok fu, American kick boxing, Jiu-jitsu, and karate. As **

**far as I knew. I had been to one of her Judo matches, the kids never stood a chance. Even the ones 7 years older than her. And neither would these guys. **

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose." I dragged Clarissa out of the living room and into the hall. **

**"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

**I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old **

**car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like hisnasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

**Clarissa began punching his pillow. By the end of two-minutes it was in shreds. I was just happy it wasn't me. **

Not one of the Gods or Goddesses blamed her.

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

**Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds,or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A **

**sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long,horrible talons.**

**Clarissa closed her eyes and breathed into her sleeve again. **

"**Sorry about your pillow." she said, sheepishly. **

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"**

**She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room.**

**Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I **

**never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad.**

**I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

**"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the **

**candy shop. (Clarissa had vanished again, obviously to give me and my mother some private time. Or to kick Gabe's ass.)**

**In Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything **

**I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right? **

"What a wonderful woman!" the goddesses cooed.

"She really is." Poseidon and Percy said.

**I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

**From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"**

Everyone got mad again. Especially Poseidon.

**I gritted my teeth.**

**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire,**

**not to some jerk like Gabe.**

**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole **

**year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked **

**Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself.**

**I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

**Until that trip to the museum ...**

**"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

**"No, Mom."**

**I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

"No she wouldn't!" Hermes protested.

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

**"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

**My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

**"Three nights—same cabin."**

**"When?"**

**She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

"She should be allowed to go whenever she wants!" Poseidon yelled.

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

**I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready **

**to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here. Clarissa waltzed in and picked up her cell which she had dropped on the floor. **

"Sure she _accidentally _dropped it." Ares said.

"No one said it was on accident!" Clarissa snapped.

"**Percy is this Clarissa?" Sally asked suspiciously.**

**Uh Oh this was not going to happen now. **

"Good luck with that." Hera said.

"**Yes mam. My name is Clarissa Morgan. Percy has told me so much about you." Clarissa said smiling and shaking Sally's hand. Sally smirked and whispered:**

"**Not as much as Percy has told me about you I bet." **

Everyone laughed. Percy blushed, Clarissa grinned shyly.

"**Oh really." Clarissa said, looking at Percy. **

"**Mom... Gabe, Montauk!" I tried to say trying to get away from this conversation. It worked, fortunately. We all walked out of the room. **

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

**"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

"He will let you go." Poseidon snarled.

**"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for **

**bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

"NOO! NOT THE CLOTHES BUDGET!" Aphrodite wailed.

**"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful."**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game. And the girl apologizes for insulting me."**

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week. From the look on Clarissa's face she was thinking along the same lines.**

Everyone laughed.

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

**Why did she put up with this guy?**  
**  
I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

**"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."**

"**I am **_**sorry **_**for insulting you Gabe." **

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in our statements.**

"Don't strain yourself." Athena said as she rolled her eyes.

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

**He went back to his game.**

**"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

**An hour later we were ready to leave.**

**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me and Clarissa lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept gripping and groaning about losing **

**her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.**

**"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

**Clarissa froze then she straightened up and smiled right at Gabe, she was staring him down too. Gabe froze for a moment and yelped running toward the apartment. **

"**What was that?" I asked Clarissa. **

"**Nothing he won't see later." she said slamming the trunk down. **

**I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

**Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. **

**There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

Athena shuddered.

**I loved the place. We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was **

**special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad. **

"Aww!" Aphrodite cooed.

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea. **

**Clarissa and I talked for a bit and ate taffy. **

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the **

**seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work. **

"What is with all the blue food?" Zeus asked.

**I guess I should explain the blue food. See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small **

**thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought **

**blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. **

**Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me. When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot **

**dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books **

**she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

**Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I **

**figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

**"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." **

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth **

**time in six years. Clarissa snorted at this pronouncement and reminded him that he was Jackson and therefore needed nothing else. Which now that I **

**think about it was the nicest thing she ever said to me.**

"Oh please." Clarissa said, leaning into Percy's chest. Percy kissed her forehead.

**"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"**

**She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

**"But... he knew me as a baby."**

**"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

Poseidon looked very hurt.

**I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile. I had always assumed he knew me **

**as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me...**

**I felt angry at my father.**

Poseidon winced. And the other gods knew what it felt like.

**Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

**"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."**

**"Because you don't want me around?"**

**Clarissa choked on her marshmallow. **  
"PERCY!" Poseidon gasped.

"Jackson! I should have hit you!" Clarissa said rising from his chest.

**I regretted the words as soon as they were out. **

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I **_**have **_**to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

**Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

**"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

**"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

**"Safe from what?"**

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

**During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away **

**growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

**Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My **

**mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

**In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my **

**math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place **

**your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."**

**"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

**"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

**Clarissa froze, eyes wide as if her fears had just been confirmed. Then grabbed another marshmallow. **

**My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if **

**it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

**"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying goodbye to you for good."**

**"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."**

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry. They all clambered back to the **

**cabin. They fell asleep almost instantly. **

**That night I had a vivid dream. **

"Uh Oh. That's never good." Nico said.

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.**

"OK! What did you guys do this time!" Hera commanded.

**The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the **

**ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

"Hades..." Poseidon said.

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. Suddenly Clarissa appeared, blocking my way. **

**It looked like her but something was different. For one thing she was wearing a dress. And her eyes were different... She seemed more powerful than before. **

**I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, **_**No!**_

**I woke with a start.**

**Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning **

**making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

"Damn you guys are pissed!" Apollo said.

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, I **

**heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

**My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Clarissa had already risen from her bed cursing as she pulled on her sweatshirt. **

**Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.**

**"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

"Finally the satyr shows up!" Clarisse said, exasperated.

**My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

**"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

_**"O Zou kai alloi theoi!" **_**he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you **_**tell **_**her?"**

"**YOU DIDN'T TELL HER!" Clarissa yelled. **

**I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had **

**gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on— **

"EW!" The girls yelled again.

**and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be...**

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: **_**"Percy. **_**Tell me **_**now**_**!"**

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. **_**Go**_**!"**

**Clarissa swore again, and she ran for the camaro. Dragging me behind, threatening torture, and slow death. **

**Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular **

**disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"That's the end." Artemis said. "We should get to bed." She left the room, leaving the book on her throne.

That was when Aphrodite saw the engagement ring on Clarissa's hand.

"OH! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She screeched. Everyone turned and stared at Clarissa's left hand.

"Um... ya we are..." Percy mumbled then grabbing Clarissa's hand the took off after Artemis.

_SO? What do you think? R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! I ONLY OWN CLARISSA!_

"**My Mother Teaches Me Bullfighting." **Dionysus started to read. Percy blanched and Clarissa snuggled closer to him, knowing what was going to happen.  
**We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the wind shield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.**  
**Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants.**  
"Sure Percy, because those exist." Thalia said sarcastically.  
**But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal. Clarissa was digging her nails into the dashboard, leaving holes. I wasn't sure how, but I knew I didn't want those nails close to my face, or any part of my body.**  
"Good choice. They hurt..." Nico said, rubbing his left hand down his right arm.  
**All I could think to say was, "So, you and my Clarissa... know each other?"**  
**Graver's eyes flitted to the rear view mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we never met in person until you showed up. But she knew I was watching you."**  
**"Watching me?"**  
**"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I **_**am **_**your friend."**  
"Aww!" the goddesses cooed as Clarissa and Clarisse scoffed.  
**"Urm ... what **_**are **_**you, exactly?"**  
**"That doesn't matter right now."**  
"**Grover..." Clarissa said warningly as she checked her iPhone again, cursing as she read the message. **  
**"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"**  
"Percy you're going to wish you never did that..." Hephaestus said.  
**Grover let out a sharp, throaty "**_**Blaa-ha-ha**_**!"**  
**Clarissa laughed softly, then became tense as another lightning strike hit. **  
"Thats right. Be terrified." Zeus said, nodding. Clarissa turned to face him, slowly widening her beautiful gold eyes, and smiling evilly. Zeus tensed as she stared.  
**I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**  
**"Goat!" he cried.**  
**"What?"**  
**"I'm a **_**goat **_**from the waist down."**  
"He just said it didn't matter!" Athena protested.  
**"You just said it didn't matter."**  
**"**_**Blaa-ha-ha**_**!There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"**  
"They totally would." Apollo said.  
**"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"**  
**"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a **_**myth, **_**Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"**  
**"So you **_**admit **_**there was a Mrs. Dodds!"**  
**Clarissa chuckled softly and muttered something unintelligible. **  
"Of course there was!" Hera said.  
**"Of course."**  
**"Then why—"**  
**"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**  
**"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?"**  
"**You tell him Goat Boy." Clarissa said peering over at him like looking over sunglasses. **  
**The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**  
**"Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**  
**"Safety from what? Who's after me?"**  
"Oh just every monster." Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.  
**"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**  
"That little..." Hades said, trailing off, fury in his black eyes.  
**"Grover!"**  
**"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**  
**I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird.**  
**My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**  
**Clarissa squeezed her necklace like a lifeline. **  
**"Where are we going?" I asked.**  
**"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."**  
**"The place you didn't want me to go."**  
**"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**  
**"Because some old ladies cut yarn."**  
**"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."**  
**"Whoa. You said 'you.'"**  
**"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"**  
**"You meant 'you.' As in **_**me.**_**"**  
**"I meant **_**you, **_**like 'someone.' Not you, **_**you.**_**"**  
"Boys..." Artemis said.  
**"Boys!" my mom said.**  
**She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**  
**"What was that?" I asked.**  
**"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question.**  
**"Another mile. Please. Please. Please."**  
**I didn't know where **_**there **_**was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.**  
**Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really **_**hadn't **_**been human. She'd meant to kill me.**  
**Then I thought about Mr. Brunner ... and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling **_**boom!, **_**and our car exploded.**  
"**Shit!" Clarissa swore as she kicked the car door open and threw my mother out. **  
**I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**  
**I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**  
**"Percy!" my mom shouted.**  
**"I'm okay..."**  
**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**  
"**Jackson? You okay?" Clarissa said, pulling me up against a tree. I tried to nod, but white light blinded my vision. "Shit, you probably have a concussion."**  
Poseidon swore and jumped Zeus. But Clarissa stopped time and everyone froze.  
"I have seen this fight enough times to narrate it. Now when I release this _you will sit down. _Clear?"  
They nodded and she started time again, Poseidon walked angrily back to his throne.  
**Lightning. **  
**That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!" **  
"**Fuck." Clarissa said. Walking towards Grover and sighing. **  
**He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die! **  
"Aww!" Aphrodite cooed.  
**Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope. **  
**"Percy," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.**  
**I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**  
**Clarissa swore so loudly that I thought that the people of the next state must have heard her. **  
**I swallowed hard. "Who is—"**  
**"Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get Grover out." **  
**My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**  
**"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**  
_**"What?"**_  
**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.\**  
Zeus saddened.  
**"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**  
**"Mom, you're coming too."**  
"No." Poseidon said.  
**Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**  
**"No!" I shouted. "You **_**are **_**coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**  
**"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**  
**The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he **_**couldn't **_**be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns…**  
"No really?" Athena said.  
**"He doesn't want **_**us**_**," my mother told me. "He wants **_**you. **_**Besides, I can't cross the property line."**  
**"But..."**  
**"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**  
**I got mad, then—mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.**  
"PERCY!" Poseidon yelled, furious.  
**I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."**  
**"I told you—"**  
**"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**  
**I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**  
**Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.**  
**Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of **_**Muscle Man **_**magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except under wear—I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**  
**His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**  
**I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.**  
"Oh hes real alright." Nico said.  
**I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's—"**  
**"Pasiphae's son," my mother said.**  
"Smart." Athena said.  
**"I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."**  
**"But he's the Min—"**  
**"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."**  
**The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least.**  
**I glanced behind me again.**  
**The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**  
**"Food?" Grover moaned.**  
**"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**  
**"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**  
**As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**  
_**Not a scratch,**_  
**I remembered Gabe saying.**  
**Oops.**  
**"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**  
**"How do you know all this?"**  
**"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**  
**"Keeping me near you? But—"**  
**Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.**  
**He'd smelled us.**  
**The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.**  
**The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.**  
**My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."**  
**I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**  
**He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**  
**The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing.**  
**So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**  
**The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass. **  
**Clarissa ran towards them, scythe extended. **  
**We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.**  
**The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**  
**"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**  
**But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**  
"**Sally!" Clarissa yelled, running as fast as she could, but she was too far away. **  
**"Mom!"**  
**She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**  
**Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.**  
"NO!" Poseidon yelled and kicked his throne, leaving a huge dent.  
**"No!"**  
**Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.**  
**The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**  
**I couldn't allow that.**  
**I stripped off my red rain jacket.**  
**"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**  
"**PERCY! NO!" Clarissa yelled, but out of nowhere another fury appeared. Keeping her hands full. **  
**"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**  
**I had an idea—a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all.**  
"Crap. Percy's ideas suck." Nico said.  
**I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**  
**But it didn't happen like that.**  
"Of course." Demeter said, nodding.  
**The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**  
**Time slowed down.**  
**My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**  
"Nice." Thalia said.  
"**Nice one Jackson! Why won't you freaking die." Clarissa said turning to the Fury after congratulating him. **  
**How did I do that?**  
**I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**  
**The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**  
Everyone shuddered.  
**The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**  
**Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**  
**"Food!" Grover moaned.**  
**The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light,and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—**_**snap!**_  
"Break his neck!" Ares pleaded.  
**The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**  
**The monster charged.**  
**Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**  
**The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**  
**Clarissa laughed as she struck the Fury. **  
"**Thats damn right!" she shouted as the Fury disappeared. **  
"That's right son." Poseidon said, nodding in approval.  
**The monster was gone.**  
**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief. I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farm house. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go. Clarissa walked toward me and brushed the tears of my face. She stuffed something in my pocket, and vanished. **  
**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. I knew her from somewhere... **  
**They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."**  
**"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside." **  
"The end!" Dionysus said snapping the book shut.  
"Your impersonating one of my children!" Athena shouted. Clarissa rolled her eyes and said:  
"_Please _I am one of your smartest 'daughters'. They didn't know what Rolle's Theorem was until I told them."  
Athena was shocked.  
"Hera, is it lunch yet? I'm starving!" Hermes said, rubbing his hand on his stomach dramatically.  
"Fine. Lunch time!" Hera said. Everyone left for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

"**I Play Pinochle With a Horse."** Hera said. Everyone was quiet, and slightly sleepy from lunch.  
**I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.**  
"Your dreams are really weird!" Clarissa said fondly, sitting in Percy's lap.  
**I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon. **  
**When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?" **  
"WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Hades exclaimed.  
**I managed to croak, "What?"**  
**She looked around, as if afraid someone would over hear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" Then she whispered in my ear:**  
"**Don't worry we will find out who did this." **  
**"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..."**  
**Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding.**  
"Pudding?" Nico said, laughing. "You thought it was pudding?"  
Percy pouted.  
**The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.**  
**A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them- on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.**  
"More than that!" Thalia said.  
**When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt. **  
**On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.**  
**My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.**  
**"Careful," a familiar voice said.**  
**Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week.**  
"Good riddance!" Poseidon said. "You failed... again!"  
Zeus nodded in agreement.  
**Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy.**  
**So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe my mom was okay. We were still on vacation, and we'd stopped here at this big house for some reason. And...**  
"Nope! Sorry!" Clarisse said, she didn't sound very sorry at all.  
**"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."**  
**Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap.**  
**Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.**  
**"The Minotaur," I said.**  
**"Urm, Percy, it isn't a good idea-"**  
**"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."**  
**Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"**  
**"My mom. Is she really ..."**  
**He looked down.**  
"Stupid satyr." Poseidon grumbled.  
**I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.**  
**My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful. **  
**Then I thought about Clarissa, and the paper. But I had a distant feeling that it was for my eyes only. **  
**"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm- I'm the worst satyr in the world."**  
**He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.**  
**"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.**  
**Thunder rolled across the clear sky.**  
**As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it.**  
**Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head.**  
**But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs. All that meant was my mom really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light.**  
"Oh she isn't 's my captive." Hades said.  
"I'd rather be dead." Demeter grumbled.  
**I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with ... Smelly Gabe?**  
"No you will not!" Poseidon said.  
**No. That would never happen. I would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. I'd do something.**  
**Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid- poor goat, satyr, whatever- looked as if he expected to be hit.**  
**I said, "It wasn't your fault."**  
"Yes. It. Was!" Poseidon said, angrily.  
**"Yes, it was. I was supposed to **_**protect **_**you."**  
**"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"**  
**"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."**  
"Hmm... I can't imagine why?" Ares said, sarcastically.  
**"But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.**  
**"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.**  
**I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies.**  
"Whenever I taste ambrosia it tastes like starbucks Peppermint Mochas." Clarissa said.  
"Mine tastes like chocolate icing." Thalia said.  
"Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip cookie dough." Nico said. Clarissa nodded at his choice.  
"Cheesecake Brownies." Clarisse said.  
**And not just any cookies- my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.**  
All the girls cooed.  
**Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.**  
**"Was it good?" Grover asked.**  
**I nodded.**  
**"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.**  
**"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."**  
"If you want to kill him." Hermes said.  
**His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."**  
**"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Homemade."**  
**He sighed. "And how do you feel?"**  
**"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."**  
**"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"**  
**"What do you mean?"**  
**He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."**  
"Mr.D! Ha! This should be fun!" Ares said.  
**The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.**  
**My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held onto it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go.**  
**As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.**  
**We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture: an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena; except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.**  
"And you hate this place because?" Zeus asked.  
"The children." Dionysus said, shuddering in horror.  
**Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.**  
**The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park.**  
**He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my step father. **  
"Anyone could out gamble him!" Apollo said.  
**"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase." **  
**I knew that girl from somewhere! I just... wasn't sure.**  
"Oh you know me." Clarissa said.  
**She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..."**  
**He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.**  
**First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.**  
**"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.**  
**The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers **_**B**_**.**  
**"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."**  
**He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."**  
**"Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because, **_**if **_**there was one thing I had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr.**  
"Noo! Really?" Hephaestus said.  
**"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.**  
**She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."**  
**Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."**  
**She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.**  
**She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, **_**You killed a minotaur! **_**or **_**Wow, you're so awesome! **_**or something like that.**  
"HA! As if!" Clarissa said.  
**Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."**  
Everyone laughed.  
**Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.**  
"Somebody is seduced!" Apollo said, laughing.  
Poseidon's mind was whirring. 'Is their love just a trick? Another devious plan by father?'  
**"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"**  
**"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."**  
**"Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?"**  
"You were really dense!" Nico guffawed.  
**Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason." **  
**"Oh. Right. Sorry."**  
**"I must say, Percy," Chiron-Brunner broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."**  
**"House call?"**  
**"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence."**  
"Sure..." Hermes said.  
**I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.**  
**"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" I asked.**  
**Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."**  
**"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"**  
**"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt.**  
**"You **_**do **_**know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.**  
**"I'm afraid not," I said.**  
**"I'm afraid not, **_**sir**_**," he said.**  
**"Sir," I repeated. I was liking the camp director less and less.**  
**"Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all **_**civilized **_**young men to know the rules."**  
**"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.**  
**"Please," I said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun-Chiron, why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"**  
**Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."**  
"Dionysus you are terrible with kids!" Demeter exclaimed.  
**The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.**  
**Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average was, **_**I **_**was his star student. He expected **_**me **_**to have the right answer.**  
**"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?'**  
**"She said ..." I remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."**  
**"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"**  
**"What?" I asked.**  
**He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.**  
**"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."**  
**"Orientation film?" I asked.**  
**"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know-" he pointed to the horn in the shoebox- "that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods- the forces you call the Greek gods- are very much alive."**  
"Way to be blunt." Thalia said.  
**I stared at the others around the table.**  
**I waited for somebody to yell, **_**Not! **_**But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.**  
**"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"**  
**"Eh? Oh, all right."**  
**Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.**  
**"Wait," I told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as god."**  
**"Well, now," Chiron said. "God- capital **_**G**_**, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."**  
**"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-"**  
**"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."**  
"We are not small!" Zeus exclaimed.  
**"Smaller?"**  
**"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."**  
**"Zeus," I said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."**  
**And there it was again, distant thunder on a cloudless day.**  
**"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."**  
**"But they're stories," I said. "They're- myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."**  
"I used to love science." Clarissa said wistfully.  
**"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"-I flinched when he said my real name, which I never told anybody- "what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals- they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come **_**sooo **_**far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."**  
**I wasn't liking Mr. D much, **  
"Thats okay son." Poseidon said, smiling.  
**but there was something about the way he called me mortal, as if... he wasn't. **  
"Good connection." Dionysus said.  
**It was enough to put a lump in my throat, to suggest why Grover was dutifully minding his cards, chewing his soda can, and keeping his mouth shut.**  
**"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that **_**immortal **_**means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"**  
**I was about to answer, off the top of my head, that it sounded like a pretty good deal, but the tone of Chiron's voice made me hesitate.**  
**"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," I said.**  
**"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning?**  
"Not very much." Zeus said bitterly.  
**What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call **_**you **_**a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"**  
"Oh hell." Hermes said.  
**My heart pounded. He was trying to make me angry for some reason, but I wasn't going to let him. I said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."**  
**"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."**  
**Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."**  
**"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe.'"**  
**He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.**  
"Strike one." Zeus warned.  
**My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up.**  
**"Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."**  
**Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.**  
**"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"**  
**More thunder.**  
**Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.**  
**Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."**  
**"A wood nymph," I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.**  
**"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me.**  
"Do not!" Zeus said.  
**The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time- well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away- the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair."**  
**Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.**  
**"And ..." I stammered, "your father is ..."**  
"And the award for the most dense... Percy!" Nico said.  
_**"Di immortales, **_**Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."**  
**I ran through D names from Greek mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master.**  
**"You're Dionysus," I said. "The god of wine."**  
**Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"**  
**"Y-yes, Mr. D."**  
**"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"**  
"Yes." Clarissa said. Everyone but Aphrodite and Dionysus laughed.  
**"You're a god."**  
**"Yes, child."**  
**"A god. You."**  
"Your child has a deathwish." Dionysus said.  
"Don't worry Percy, We wonder that almost daily." Apollo told the book, as Dionysus rolled his eyes.  
**He turned to look at me straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. I knew that if I pushed him, Mr. D would show me worse things. He would plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a straitjacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life.**  
**"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.**  
**"No. No, sir."**  
**The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."**  
"Really?" Apollo said, disbelieving.  
**"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."**  
**I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too.**  
**"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, **_**again, **_**about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."**  
**Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."**  
**Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."**  
**He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.**  
**"Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron.**  
**Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job.**  
"True." Dionysus said.  
**He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."**  
**"Mount Olympus," I said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"**  
**"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."**  
**"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in **_**America**_**?"**  
**"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."**  
**"The what?"**  
**"Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know- or as I hope you know, since you passed my course- the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps- Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on- but the same forces, the same gods."**  
**"And then they died."**  
"HA! I wish!" Clarissa said, evilly.  
Everyone stared, then Hera continued, watching her back.  
**"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture.**  
**People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not- and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either- America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."**  
**It was all too much, especially the fact that **_**I **_**seemed to be included in Chiron's **_**we, **_**as if I were part of some club.**  
**"Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?"**  
"That seems to be the question they always ask." Artemis said.  
**Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, but I knew that was impossible. He was paralyzed from the waist down.**  
**"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."**  
**And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.**  
**I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of my Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.**  
**"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers."**  
'**I had to get away somehow.' I thought. 'I have to read that letter!' **  
"Thats it!" Hera said, stretching and laying the book on her throne. "Time for Dinner!"  
"Yay!" all the boys said, shooting off for the dining room. The women followed except for Clarissa and Percy.  
"How are you feeling?" Percy asked. Clarissa smiled and kissed his nose, rising and stretching.  
"Well... Okay considering the massive fight between the minotaur a few days ago. Fine. now hurry up I'm starving."


	6. Chapter 6

"POSEIDON! We can't just barge in their room! What if they... Ya know?!" Apollo said, pulling Poseidon's arm back from the door handle. All most all the Gods and Goddesses stood outside 'Percy and Clarissa's bedroom.' It was around ten in the morning and everyone wanted to read the story. They had been debating waking the up or not for at least ten minutes.  
"Dad! Let me!" Thalia said, exasperated. But they everyone noticed how she pulled out a dagger and knocked sharply and opened the door slowly, as if waiting for some giant monster to pop up and attack.  
'But considering Clarissa in the morning without coffee... Pretty much the same thing.' Thalia thought as she entered the large room. Percy obviously had gotten woken up by Clarissa's violent kicking.  
She had been nominated: Most-Likely-To-Rip-Someone's-Arms-Out-Of-Their-Sockets a few years ago, don't ask.  
He practically stumbled out of the room, Nico nominated to help him to the coffee, Percy blindly agreed and was led out to the kitchen by a exasperated Nico.  
That's when the yelling started.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE! HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING ME SLEEP!-" Clarissa yelled, then Thalia sighed and gave all the Gods and Goddesses the evil eye before she shut the door.

* * *

A few very testy hours later, involving three shattered coffee cups and a very nasty crack in the coffee table, everyone was situated and ready to listen. Clarissa was sitting rather churlishly in Percy's lap, Percy was murmuring comforting words to her, until...  
"What does it look like?" Aphrodite asked.  
"What does what look like?" Percy asked rather quickly, because Clarissa had closed her eyes and started counting.  
"The dress! What does it look like?" Aphrodite asked, furious.  
Clarissa finally snapped and said:  
"You know what Percy? I think we are just going to get married in one of those California drive through Marriage things, in our sweatpants. What do you think?"  
Percy sighed and looked at the heavens and said:  
"Whatever's easier."  
Aphrodite looked like she had had an aneurysm.  
"_No you won't!" _she shrieked. "My... Whatever you are is _not _going to get married at one of those blasted places! And most definitely not in sweatpants!"  
"Aphrodite! Not now! Now Poseidon! READ!" Zeus said, rubbing his forehead.  
Poseidon quickly grabbed the book and started to read:  
**"I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom." **  
"Oh no!" Clarisse said.  
**Once I got over the fact that my Latin teacher was a horse, we had a nice tour, though I was careful not to walk behind him. I'd done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy's ThanksgivingDay Parade a few times, and, I'm sorry, I did not trust Chiron's back end the way I trusted his front.**  
Everyone laughed at this.  
**We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's **_**him**_**."**  
**Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable. I felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or something.**  
**I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weathervaneon top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.**  
"You know what? Why hasn't my Oracle switched bodies yet?" Apollo said, thinking hard. Hades looked in the opposite direction.  
**"What's up there?" I asked Chiron.**  
**He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."**  
**"Somebody lives there?"**  
**"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."**  
"Technically not living." Hermes said.  
"Has she been to the Underworld and tried by the Judges?" Nico asked.  
"No." Hermes said.  
"Then she's living." Nico said, smartly.  
**I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain.**  
**"Come along, Percy," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."**  
**We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.**  
**Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."**  
**He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.**  
**I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music.**  
**I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D.**  
**"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" I asked Chiron. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really."**  
"Don't say that Percy!" Poseidon shouted. "He got your mother killed!"  
**Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."**  
**"But he did that!"**  
**"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... ah ... fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."**  
**I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault. I also felt really, really guilty. If I hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble.**  
**"He'll get a second chance, won't he?"**  
**Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that **_**was **_**Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago.**  
**Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."**  
**"How old is he?"**  
**"Oh, twenty-eight."**  
**"What! And he's in sixth grade?"**  
"Satyrs mature slower, like Percy's brain." Thalia said, slowly to Percy who scoffed and was about to say something offensive when Poseidon started reading again.  
**"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."**  
**"That's horrible."**  
**"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."**  
**"That's not fair," I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"**  
"Yes, he should be dead." Zeus said, darkly.  
"Dad!" Thalia whined.  
**Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?"**  
**But I wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop. Something had occurred to me when Chiron talked about my mother's fate, as if he were intentionally avoiding the word **_**death. **_**The beginnings of an idea—a tiny, hopeful fire—started forming in my mind.**  
"Don't even think about it!" Poseidon yelled at the book as Hades chuckled.  
**"Chiron," I said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..."**  
**"Yes, child?"**  
**"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"**  
**Chiron's expression darkened.**  
**"Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now ... until we know more ... I would urge you to put that out of your mind."**  
"Chiron really needs to work on tact." Hestia said.  
**"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"**  
**"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods."**  
**As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.**  
**Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."**  
**"Stocked with what?" I asked. "Armed with what?"**  
Everyone laughed.  
**"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"**  
"Yes because when you come into camp for the first time, you get everything you need at the front doors." Clarissa said, sarcastically.  
**"My own—?"**  
**"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later."**  
**I wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory, but there was too much else to think about, so the tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights. **  
**"Sword and spear fights?" I asked.**  
**"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."**  
**Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.**  
**"What do you do when it rains?" I asked.**  
**Chiron looked at me as if I'd gone a little weird.**  
**"We still have to eat, don't we?" I decided to drop the subject.**  
**Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.**  
**Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory.**  
"Mine!" Hephaestus said.  
**Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass.**  
"Thats mine!" Demeter said.  
**Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. **  
"GO APOLLO!" Apollo yelled.  
**They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed).**  
**In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.**  
**The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them.**  
"They built it that big so the Zeus's kids egos could fit." Clarissa whispered to Percy as he played with pieces of her hair, his ADHD kicking in, he laughed softly.  
**Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.**  
"And its empty, unlike some certain cabins." Hera said, staring at Poseidon.  
**"Zeus and Hera?" I guessed.**  
**"Correct," Chiron said.**  
**"Their cabins look empty."**  
"As they rightly should be." Hera said.  
**"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two."**  
**Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot.**  
Silence fell as all the Gods and Goddesses stared at Percy with amusement and slight fury.  
**Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?**  
"Because some-" Hera started but Zeus cut her off saying:  
"Not now Hera!"  
**I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three. It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I peeked inside the open doorway. **  
**And Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"**  
**Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, I was glad when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy."**  
**Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers.**  
**Number five was bright red—a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. **  
"ARES!" Ares shouted.  
**The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red. **  
"_JACKSON!_" Clarisse screeched, flipping around to stare him down.  
**I kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," I observed.**  
**"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here."**  
**"You said your name was Chiron. Are you really ..."**  
**He smiled down at me. **_**"The **_**Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am."**  
**"But, shouldn't you be dead?"**  
**Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him. "I honestly don't know about **_**should **_**be. The truth is, I **_**can't **_**be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."**  
**I thought about being a teacher for three thousand years. It wouldn't have made my Top Ten Things to Wish For list.**  
**"Doesn't it ever get boring?"**  
**"No, no," he said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."**  
**"Why depressing?"**  
**Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again.**  
**"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."**  
**The blond girl I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.**  
**When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled.**  
Everyone laughed.  
**I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek. **  
"I can't imagine why?" Athena said, sarcastically.  
**There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book.**  
**"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"**  
**"Yes, sir."**  
**"Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."**  
**Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on **_**old.**_  
Hermes turned to Percy, not amused.  
**The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it... ?**  
**A caduceus.**  
**Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.**  
"Thats it all right." Percy said.  
**Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.**  
**"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."**  
**He galloped away toward the archery range.**  
**I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.**  
**"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."**  
**So naturally I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself.**  
Percy put his face in his hands.  
**There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything.**  
**Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven."**  
**"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.**  
**I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "Undetermined."**  
**Everybody groaned.**  
**A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward.**  
**"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."**  
**The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.**  
**"This is Luke,"**  
"Uh oh." Clarissa said, the top of her cheeks going pink.  
**Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing. **  
"Someone has the hots for my son!" Hermes said in a sing-song voice.  
"It was part of my cover! Ever heard of the phrase: 'Live the lie until the lie becomes your life!'" Clarissa snapped.  
**She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor, for now." **  
**"For now?" I asked.**  
**"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."**  
**I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me. I had nothing to put there to mark it as my own, no luggage, no clothes, no sleeping bag. Just the Minotaur's horn. I thought about setting that down, but then I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves.**  
"Smart." Hermes said.  
**I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets.**  
"They probably were." Hestia said.  
**"How long will I be here?" I asked.**  
**"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."**  
**"How long will that take?"**  
**The campers all laughed.**  
Everyone winced.  
**"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."**  
**"I've already seen it."**  
**"Come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind me.**  
**When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."**  
**"What?"**  
**She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."**  
**"What's your problem?" I was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy—"**  
**"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"**  
**"To get killed?"**  
**"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"**  
**I shook my head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was **_**the **_**Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..."**  
**"Yes."**  
**"Then there's only one."**  
**"Yes."**  
**"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..."**  
"**Gajillion isn't a word, anyway monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."**  
**"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."**  
**"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them arche types. Eventually, they re-form."**  
**I thought about Mrs. Dodds. "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword—"**  
**"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."**  
**"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"**  
**"You talk in your sleep."**  
**I almost believed her, but then her eyes flashed gold, ignoring this I asked: "You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"**  
**Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her.**  
**"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."**  
**"Look, is there anything we **_**can **_**say without it thundering?" I sounded whiny, even to myself, but right then I didn't care. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."**  
**I pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent."**  
**She stared at me, waiting for me to get it.**  
**"My mom is Sally Jackson," I said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."**  
**"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."**  
**"He's dead. I never knew him."**  
**Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids.**  
**"Your father's not dead, Percy."**  
**"How can you say that? You know him?"**  
**"No, of course not."**  
**"Then how can you say—"**  
**"Because I know **_**you.**_ **You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."**  
**"You don't know anything about me."**  
**"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."**  
**"How—"**  
**"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."**  
**I tried to swallow my embarrassment. "What does that have to do with anything?"**  
"Only everything." Nico said.  
**"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient greek the ADHD—you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."**  
**"You sound like ... you went through the same thing?"**  
**"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."**  
**"Ambrosia and nectar."**  
**"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid.**  
**It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."**  
**A half-blood.**  
**I was reeling with so many questions I didn't know where to start.**  
**Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"**  
**I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin,**  
Clarisse fumed silently.  
**was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets. **  
"One more insult Jackson!" Ares said.  
**"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"**  
**"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."**  
_**''Erre es korakas!"**_**Annabeth said, which I somehow understood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded.**  
**"You don't stand a chance."**  
**"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat.**  
**She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?"**  
**"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."**  
**I blinked. "Like ... the war god?"**  
**Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"**  
**"No," I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell."**  
"OHH!" Hermes and Apollo said, laughing hysterically.  
**Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."**  
**"Percy."**  
**"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."**  
**"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.**  
**"Stay out of it, wise girl."**  
**Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep.**  
**I handed Annabeth my minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom.**  
**I was kicking and punching. I'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron.**  
**She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking—as much as I **_**could **_**think with Clarisse ripping my hair out—that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns.**  
"Uh,oh!" Clarisse said. Percy smiled.  
**Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and I was trying to find the strength I'd used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there.**  
**"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."**  
**Her friends snickered.**  
**Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers.**  
**Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets.**  
**I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, I will not go into that. I won't.**  
**Then something happened. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach.**  
**I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me.**  
**I turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt.**  
Clarisse had her face in her hands.  
**The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall.**  
**She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her.**  
**But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.**  
Ares fumed as he turned to Percy. Poseidon and Clarissa snarled, daring him to get up.  
**As soon as they were out the door, I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started.**  
**The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared.**  
**She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock.**  
**I looked down and realized I was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole room. There was a circle of dry floor around me. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. Nothing.**  
**I stood up, my legs shaky.**  
**Annabeth said, "How did you ..."**  
**"I don't know."**  
**We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage.**  
**She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."**  
**I probably should have let it go, but I said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."**  
**Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet. Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was impressed or mad at me for soaking her. **  
**"What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?"**  
**"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag." **  
"Thats it!" Zeus said. Clarissa had started laughing as Ares had jumped Percy and Percy had encased him in a water bubble.  
Everyone laughed.  
_R&R! BTW: I have just sent up Percy and Clarissa's wedding one-shot, called __**Entwined. **__Check it out! Also check out my Thalia Vs. Clarissa battle one-shot __**Taunt. **_


	7. Chapter 7

"**My Dinner Goes up in Smoke." **Hermes began as Ares and Clarissa fought hand-to-hand combat. They were both well matched, Clarissa made up for strength(because she wasn't a big pile of muscle) with skill and speed. Ares was, well Ares.  
"When did you become Gods and Goddesses again?" Apollo asked as Clarissa dodged a punch and she redid her ponytail.  
"A few years after the war." Percy said, watching his fiance and least favorite cousin battle out their anger. "I'm the god of hurricanes and rivers."  
"Goddess of the storm." Thalia said as she watched her aunt and half-brother battle it out.  
"God of ghosts and spirits of the underworld." Nico said.  
"Goddess of(owff) time, and manipulation." Clarissa said as she received a kick to the ribs that sent her flying into a pillar. Hera winced as she toppled over a vase. Clarissa then appeared in front of him and pinched him in the face, sending him flying through a window. She then leapt after him.  
"The window..." Hera said, staring at the now shattered stain glass window.  
"ENOUGH!" Zeus shouted out the window as the two tore up the courtyard. The two grumbled as they begrudgingly sat away from the window.  
Hermes cleared his throat and continued, **Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. **  
"Of course it did." Dionysus scoffed.  
**Wherever I went, campers pointed at me and murmured something about toilet water. Or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth, who was still pretty much dripping wet.**  
"I'm not water proof!" she insisted.  
**She showed me a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man), and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough. **  
"That's always fun." Clarissa said, smiling evilly.  
"That's it." Thalia said, "I'm getting you a dictionary for christmas."  
When Clarissa looked at her blankly she said, "Because you obviously don't know what fun is."  
"Excuse me for training with my father for five years, it _was_ rather scarring, literally in some cases." Clarissa snapped back.  
**Finally we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.**  
**"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."**  
**"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."**  
"I really was." Percy said. Clarissa scoffed.  
**"Whatever."**  
**"It wasn't my fault."**  
"Yes it was." Poseidon said.  
**She looked at me skeptically, and I realized it **_**was **_**my fault. I'd made water shoot out of the bathroom fixtures. I didn't understand how. But the toilets had responded to me. I had become one with the plumbing.**  
"Can Poseidon do that too?" Apollo asked his uncle only to be sprayed in the face with salt water.  
**"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said. **  
**"Who?"**  
**"Not who. Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."**  
**I stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give me a straight answer for once.**  
"Aww..." Aphrodite cooed. "Asking his daddy for help."  
Percy glared.  
**I wasn't expecting anybody to be looking back at me from the bottom, so my heart skipped a beat when I noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. **  
**They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if I were a long-lost friend.**  
Clarissa's face darkened at the mention of the naiads.  
'Bitches always flirting with my fiance...' she thought savagely.  
**I didn't know what else to do. I waved back.**  
**"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."**  
"Somebody's jealous..." Ares said.  
"I. Am. Not. Jealous. You sexist, misogynist dinosaur." she said.  
Some of the gods and goddesses looked at her in confusion. Apollo made a dictionary appear out of thin air and read, "Misogyny is the hatred or dislike of women or girls. Misogyny can be manifested in numerous ways, including sexual discrimination, denigration of women, violence against women, and sexual objectification of women. Misogyny has been characterised as a prominent feature of the mythologies of the ancient world as well as various religions. In addition, many influential Western philosophers have been described as misogynistic. The male counterpart of misogyny is misandry, the hatred or dislike of men; the antonym of misogyny is philogyny, the love or fondness of women."  
"Where did you learn that?" Percy asked her as she started doing push-ups.  
"James Bond." she said.  
Hermes continued, **"Naiads," I repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now." **  
"Oh but the party is just getting started." Dionysus said sarcastically.  
**Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You **_**are **_**home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."**  
**"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"**  
**"I mean **_**not human. **_**Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."**  
**"Half-human and half-what?"**  
"Some of your children..." Clarissa said, trailing off and shaking her head.  
**"I think you know."**  
**I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid I did. I felt a tingling in my limbs, a sensation I sometimes felt when my mom talked about my dad.**  
**"God," I said. "Half-god."**  
**Annabeth nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."**  
"Blunt and straight to the point." Hades said, "The only slightly good quality our father had."  
**"That's ... crazy."**  
**"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans, wait scratch that, they couldn't keep it in there pants- **  
The God's eyes twitched and Hera and Artemis said together, "It's true!"  
**and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?" **  
"Nope!" Everyone said.  
**"But those are just—" I almost said **_**myths **_**again. Then I remembered Chiron's warning that in two thousand years, **_**I **_**might be considered a myth.**  
**"But if all the kids here are half-gods—"**  
**"Demigods," Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."**  
**"Then who's your dad?"**  
"Sexist!" Artemis said.  
**Her hands tightened around the pier railing. I got the feeling I'd just trespassed on a sensitive subject.**  
**"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."**  
**"He's human."**  
**She stifled a laugh and continued, "What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?" **  
"Very." Athena said.  
**"Who's your mom, then?"**  
**"Cabin six."**  
**"Meaning?"**  
**Annabeth's eye twitched as she said. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."**  
"She sounds so proud." Poseidon said sarcastically.  
Athena glared at him.  
**Okay, I thought. Why not?**  
**"And my dad?"**  
**"Undetermined," Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."**  
**"Except my mother. She knew."**  
**"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."**  
"Wrong!" Poseidon said.  
**"My dad would have. He loved her." **  
"I still-" Poseidon said but he cut himself off as his brothers glared at him.  
**Annabeth gave me a cautious look. She didn't want to burst my bubble.**  
**"Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."**  
**"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"**  
**Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always ... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us." **  
**And then she muttered something along the lines of, "But that's better than the alternative..." **  
"**What?" I asked her. **  
"**Nothing." she said quickly, as if not wanting to reminisce. **  
**I thought about some of the kids I'd seen in the Hermes cabin, teenagers who looked sullen and depressed, as if they were waiting for a call that would never come. I'd known kids like that at Yancy Academy, shuffled off to boarding school by rich parents who didn't have the time to deal with them. But gods should behave better.**  
"Father..." Apollo started.  
"Not now Apollo!" Zeus said.  
**"So I'm stuck here," I said. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"**  
**"It depends," Annabeth said. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter,you're probably not a real powerful force.**  
Aphrodite and Demeter glared at Clarissa.  
**The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble—about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."**  
**"So monsters can't get in here?"**  
**Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."**  
**"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"**  
**"Practice fights. Practical jokes."**  
"Fun stuff." Clarisse said.  
**"Practical jokes?"**  
**"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."**  
**"So ... you're a year-rounder?"**  
**Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.**  
"You stole his ring!" Athena exclaimed.  
"No, you're daughter gave it to me, and thanks to _me_ she is now living in London and living her life dream." Clarissa said.  
**"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."**  
**"Why did you come so young?"**  
**She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business."**  
"Oh, she's _sassy_." Apollo said.  
**"Oh." I stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So ... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?" **  
**"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless ..."**  
**"Unless?"**  
**"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time …"**  
**Her voice trailed off. I could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.**  
**"Back in the sick room," I said, "when you were feeding me that stuff—"**  
**"Ambrosia."**  
**"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice."**  
**Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So you **_**do **_**know something?"**  
**"Well... no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"**  
**She clenched her fists.**  
**"I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so **_**normal**_**."**  
"You were here?" Zeus asked, officially two times more paranoid.  
**"You've been to Olympus?"**  
**"Some of us year-rounders—Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others—we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."**  
**"But... how did you get there?"**  
**"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor." She looked at me like she was sure I must know this already.**  
**"You **_**are **_**a New Yorker, right?"**  
**"Oh, sure." As far as I knew, there were only a hundred and two floors in the Empire State Building, but I decided not to point that out.**  
**"Right after we visited," Annabeth continued, "the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen.**  
"The Lightning Thief." Hera said, putting two and two together.  
"YOUR SON STOLE MY LIGHTNING BOLT!" Zeus shouted.  
"No your pants. What the hell did you think he stole!?" Clarissa said, rolling her eyes.  
"I didn't steal anything!" Percy exclaimed.  
"He just found out he was a demigod." Poseidon said, "And you think he stole your lightning bolt?"  
"He's right." Athena said.  
**And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping ... I mean— Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something." **  
**I shook my head. I wished I could help her, but I felt too hungry and tired and mentally overloaded to ask any more questions. **  
**"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm **_**not **_**too young. If they would just tell me the problem …"**  
**I could smell barbecue smoke coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth must've heard my stomach growl. She told me to go on, she'd catch me later.**  
**I left her on the pier, tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan. I hid behind one of the pillars and opened the letter. **  
_**Don't do anything stupid, I might not be able to save your ass and blow my cover. Trust Annabeth, she knows what she's doing. **_  
_**C. **_  
_**P.S. Try the barbecue for me, I hear it's fantastic. **_  
**I just stared at the letter and then flipped it over to see another P.S. **  
_**P.P.S You can dissolve the paper in water, or eat it, it melts in your mouth however it doesn't taste like cotton candy though. **_  
**I looked at the paper and sighed. I went to the bathroom and poured water on it. It dissolved and vanished. I walked out again. Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, I noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. **  
"My kids!" Hermes said, excited.  
**They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers. **  
"Because they are!" Hermes said proudly.  
**Thankfully, nobody paid much attention to me as I walked over to my spot on the floor and plopped down with my minotaur horn.**  
**The counselor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact.**  
**"Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store." **  
"Aww!" the goddesses cooed.  
**I couldn't tell if he was kidding about the stealing part.**  
"He isn't." All the gods said.  
**I said, "Thanks."**  
**"No prob." Luke sat next to me, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day?"**  
"He sounds so sweet!" Aphrodite said.  
The demigods avoided each other's eyes.  
**"I don't belong here," I said. "I don't even believe in gods."**  
**"Yeah," he said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier."**  
"Damn straight!" Clarisse said.  
**The bitterness in his voice surprised me, because Luke seemed like a pretty easygoing guy. He looked like he could handle just about anything.**  
**"So your dad is Hermes?" I asked.**  
**He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second I thought he was going to gut me, but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."**  
Hermes's face fell.  
**"The wing-footed messenger guy."**  
"Well thanks, for the description, cousin." Hermes said, glaring at Percy.  
**"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors." **  
**I figured Luke didn't mean to call me a nobody. He just had a lot on his mind.**  
**"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.**  
**"Once."**  
**I waited, thinking that if he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me. Apparently, he didn't. I wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar.**  
Hermes continued to glare, making Percy uncomfortable.  
**Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other." **  
**He seemed to understand how lost I felt, and I was grateful for that, because an older guy like him—even if he was a counselor—should have steered clear of an uncool middle-schooler like me. But Luke had welcomed me into the cabin. He'd even stolen me some toiletries, which was the nicest thing anybody had done for me all day. **  
**I decided to ask him my last big question, the one that had been bothering me all afternoon. "Clarisse, from Ares, was joking about me being 'Big Three' material. Then Annabeth ... twice, she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"**  
**Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."**  
"Preaching to the choir." Clarissa muttered.  
**"What do you mean?"**  
**His face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until...somebody special came to the camp." **  
**"Somebody special?"**  
**"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, it's dinnertime."**  
**The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was a conch shell, even though I'd never heard one before.**  
**Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!"**  
**The whole cabin, about twenty of us, filed into the commons yard. We lined up in order of seniority, so of course I was dead last. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.**  
"Speaking of dinner..." Apollo said.  
"Wait until the chapter ends." Zeus said.  
**We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods, and when I say out of the woods, I mean **_**straight **_**out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill.**  
**In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.**  
**At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. I had to squeeze onto the edge of a bench with half my butt hanging off.**  
Hermes made a mental note to fix the cabin.  
**I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. **  
"My children." Dionysus said, pretending to be unconcerned. (It wasn't fooling anyone.)  
**Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.**  
**Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair. **  
"My children." Athena said happily.  
**Clarisse sat behind me at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends. **  
Ares smiled at Clarisse, who glowed.  
**Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"**  
**Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"**  
**Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! My glass was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want—nonalcoholic, of course."**  
"Damn it." Clarissa said.  
**I said, "Cherry Coke."**  
**The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid.**  
**Then I had an idea. "**_**Blue **_**Cherry Coke."**  
**The soda turned a violent shade of cobalt.**  
**I took a cautious sip. Perfect.**  
**I drank a toast to my mother.**  
"Aww!" Persephone cooed as she sat next to her husband.  
**She's not gone, I told myself. Not permanently, anyway. She's in the Underworld. And if that's a real place, then someday...**  
**"Here you go, Percy," Luke said, handing me a platter of smoked brisket.**  
**I loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion.**  
"Be careful..." Poseidon warned.  
**I wondered if they were going for dessert or something. **  
"Dimwit." Ares muttered.  
**"Come on," Luke told me.**  
**As I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.**  
**Luke murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."**  
**"You're kidding."**  
**His look warned me not to take this lightly, but I couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food.**  
Clarissa coughed something unintelligible.  
**Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes." **  
**I was next.**  
**I wished I knew what god's name to say.**  
"POSEIDON!" Poseidon yelled at the book.  
"It can't hear you dad." Percy said.  
**Finally, I made a silent plea. **_**Whoever you are, tell me. Please.**_  
**I scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames.**  
**When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag.**  
**It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke.**  
"Can we just eat _now_? I'm _starving_!" Apollo whined.  
"No." Zeus said firmly.  
**When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.**  
**Mr. D got up with a huge sigh.**  
"Great." Nico said rolling his eyes.  
**"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."**  
Ares smiled.  
**A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.**  
**"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."**  
"Percy!" Poseidon shouted at him.  
**"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."**  
**Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along.**  
"Of course they did!" Apollo said proudly.  
**We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, I didn't feel that anyone was staring at me anymore. I felt that I was home. **  
"Not for long..." Clarissa sang.  
**Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I collapsed on my borrowed sleeping bag.**  
**My fingers curled around the Minotaur's horn. I thought about my mom, but I had good thoughts: her smile, the bedtime stories she would read me when I was a kid, the way she would tell me not to let the bedbugs bite.**  
**When I closed my eyes, I fell asleep instantly.**  
**That was my first day at Camp Half-Blood.**  
**I wish I'd known how briefly I would get to enjoy my new home.**  
**It might have been my imagination. **  
**But I could've sworn I saw a girl with blonde hair and gold eyes make a peace sign at me before walking into the forest. **  
"Can we eat-" Apollo started.  
"YES!" Zeus said, exasperated.  
Everyone left, except for Poseidon and Clarissa, who Poseidon had held back.  
"I need to know something." he said, "Do you love my son?"  
"I loved him enough to sacrifice myself and die for him." Clarissa said, glaring at him with the eyes of his father before leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"**We Capture a Flag," **Poseidon began, but was cut off by Ares' bark like laugh.

"Oh no they won't." he smirked, "My-"

"Shuddup!" Clarissa said, "I want to hear!"

They exchanged death glares and everyone prepared for a animal like attack.

**The next few days I settled into a routine that felt almost normal, if you don't count the fact that I was getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur.**

"Which isn't that normal." Nico said, Thalia thwacked him with her shoe.

**Each morning I took Ancient Greek from Annabeth,**

"See, you don't hate kids _that _much." Percy whispered to Clarissa, the latter was still glaring at Ares.

"I don't hate teenagers, I hate-" Clarissa was cut off as Poseidon continued loudly.

**and we talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense, which was kind of weird.**

"You get used to it eventually." Apollo said.

**I discovered Annabeth was right about my dyslexia: Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for me to read. At least, no harder than English.**

"(Snort.)" Clarissa said, "What is it with demigods and their inability to learn new languages."

"We didn't have Kronos himself leaning over us and forcing books in our faces!" Thalia defended.

"He didn't force me-" Clarissa started, her gold eyes flashing dangerously.

**After a couple of mornings, I could stumble through a few lines of Homer without too much headache.**

**The rest of the day, I'd rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something I was good at. Chiron tried to teach me archery,**

Poseidon winced and the Olympians burst into laughter. Apollo and Hermes were on the floor, roaring in laughter.

**but we found out pretty quick I wasn't any good with a bow and arrow.**

"None of my children are good at archery." Poseidon assured the Percy in the book.

**He didn't complain, even when he had to desnag a stray arrow out of his tail.**

Everyone chuckled, except Clarissa who was trying to fix a bump in Percy's hair with much force.

"Ow, ow, ow." Percy complained.

**Foot racing? No good either. The wood-nymph instructors left me in the dust. They told me not to worry about it. They'd had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods. **

"_HEY!" _the Gods protested, the females laughing.

**But still, it was a little humiliating to be slower than a tree.**

"That's because your son is a weakling." Ares told the book. A second later he was blasted out the window by a wave of water. He came back up, sopping wet and looking livid. Even Hera was smirking as Ares took his seat.

**And wrestling? Forget it. Every time I got on the mat, Clarisse would pulverize me.**

"HA! That's my girl!" Ares stated proudly, causing Clarisse to blush.

**"There's more where that came from, punk," she'd mumble in my ear.**

"I see the resemblance." Hermes said, wisely. "The pig-headedness, the literal pig-"

Hermes was thrown out the window through the hole Ares had made before. Clarisse steaming in anger, her face flushed.

**The only thing I really excelled at was canoeing, and that wasn't the kind of heroic skill people expected to see from the kid who had beaten the Minotaur.**

"Your ego is going to get you killed." Athena commented.

**I knew the senior campers and counselors were watching me, trying to decide who my dad was, but they weren't having an easy time of it. I wasn't as strong as the Ares kids, **

"Well duh." Ares said, receiving another blast of water in the face.

**or as good at archery as the Apollo kids.**

"No one is better at archery than my children!" Apollo said proudly.

"My hunters are much better at archery than your children!" Artemis hissed.

"Are not!" Apollo said, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Yes they are!" Artemis insisted.

"Well... Apollo kids have natural talent." Clarissa said offhandedly. Apollo shot her a thankful glance. "And Artemis, well your hunters are immortal and have your blessing."

"So they have an unfair advantage." Apollo said.

"Well..." Clarissa said. "I think I have the best archery skills of any 'mortal' per say. Or at least I was."

"_WHAT!" _Apollo and Artemis roared as Clarissa chuckled and waved her hand.

Poseidon coughed pointedly and continued:

**I didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork**

"That's alright," Hephaestus grumbled, "Not many do."

**or—gods forbid— Dionysus's way with vine plants. **

"What's wrong with _that_?" Dionysus protested.

**Luke told me I might be a child of Hermes, a kind of jack-of-all-trades, master of none. **

"I thought he was one too at first." Clarissa said,

**But I got the feeling he was just trying to make me feel better. He really didn't know what to make of me either. Despite all that, I liked camp. I got used to the morning fog over the beach, the smell of hot strawberry fields in the afternoon, even the weird noises of monsters in the woods at night. I would eat dinner with cabin eleven, scrape part of my meal into the fire, and try to feel some connection to my real dad. Nothing came. **

Poseidon licked his lips and threw Percy a glance. But his eyes darkened as he saw Clarissa played with his hair as his son layed his head on her lap.

**Just that warm feeling I'd always had, like the memory of his smile. I tried not to think too much about my mom, but I kept wondering: if gods and monsters were real, if all this magical stuff was possible, surely there was some way to save her, to bring her back...**

'_Don't think like that.' _he thought.

**I started to understand Luke's bitterness and how he seemed to resent his father, Hermes. **

Hermes' face saddened as he remembered his son's resentment.

**So okay, maybe gods had important things to do. But couldn't they call once in awhile, or thunder, or something?**

Everyone turned to Zeus expecting something but he ignored them pointedly. Thalia's face falling.

**Dionysus could make Diet Coke appear out of thin air. Why couldn't my dad, whoever he was, make a phone appear?**

"Because I'm not allowed to, son." Poseidon muttered, throwing a look at Zeus.

**Thursday afternoon, three days after I'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I had my first sword-fighting lesson. Everybody from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be our instructor. **

Hermes brightened visibly at this, he could see his son in action.

**We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. I guess I did okay. At least, I understood what I was supposed to do and my reflexes were good.**

Poseidon felt pride in his chest. Clarissa was smirking.

**The problem was, I couldn't find a blade that felt right in my hands. Either they were too heavy, or too light, or too long. **

"Whiner." Clarisse said, "Make due with what you got bud."

**Luke tried his best to fix me up, but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for me.**

"See that is how family should be." Demeter said, nodding.

"Family love... Not as strong as real love..." Aphrodite threw Percy and Clarissa a look. Percy was sleeping on Clarissa's lap and Clarissa was dozing off against Artemis' throne.

**We moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time.**

**"Good luck," one of the campers told me. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."**

At this Hermes smiled proudly.

**"Maybe he'll go easy on me," I said.**

**The camper snorted.**

Everyone around Percy threw him _Really? _looks.

**Luke showed me thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, I got a little more battered and bruised. "Keep your guard up, Percy," he'd say, then whap me in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!" **_**Whap! **_**"Lunge!" **_**Whap! **_**"Now, back!" **_**Whap!**_

"Nice way to get my son killed, Hermes." Poseidon said.

"He's gotta learn doesn't he?"

**By the time he called a break, I was soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Luke poured ice water on his head, which looked like such a good idea, I did the same.**

"Cheater!" Ares shouted.

"He can't cheat on what he doesn't know." Hades said, speaking for the first time in ages.

**Instantly, I felt better. Strength surged back into my arms. The sword didn't feel so awkward.**

Poseidon chuckled happily.

**"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."**

**Great, I thought. Let's all watch Percy get pounded.**

"Yay..." Clarissa said, stirring awake. She shook Percy up.

**The Hermes guys gathered around. They were suppressing smiles. I figured they'd been in my shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used me for a punching bag. He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.**

"A very useful move." Athena agreed.

**"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."**

**He demonstrated the move on me in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of my hand.**

**"Now in real time," he said, after I'd retrieved my weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"**

"Oh he's ready." Clarissa said, smiling. Poseidon's face went stone like as he continued.

**I nodded, and Luke came after me. Somehow, I kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of my sword. My senses opened up. I saw his attacks coming. I countered. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. Luke deflected it easily, but I saw a change in his face. His eyes narrowed, and he started to press me with more force.**

"He _had_ to pour the water over his head!" Hermes huffed.

**The sword grew heavy in my hand. The balance wasn't right.**

"Get him son!" Hermes urged.

**I knew it was only a matter of seconds before Luke took me down, so I figured, What the heck?**

**I tried the disarming maneuver.**

**My blade hit the base of Luke's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.**

_**Clang.**_

Poseidon grinned happily.

**Luke's sword rattled against the stones.**

**The tip of my blade was an inch from his undefended chest.**

**The other campers were silent.**

**I lowered my sword. "Um, sorry."**

**For a moment, Luke was too stunned to speak.**

**"Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"**

"Good job son." Poseidon said.

"Your son is awesome." Apollo said, Hermes nodded in agreement.

**I didn't want to. The short burst of manic energy had completely abandoned me. But Luke insisted.**

**This time, there was no contest. The moment our swords connected, Luke hit my hilt and sent my weapon skidding across the floor.**

**After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginner's luck?"**

"How about, 'I'm no longer connected to daddy's powers'." Ares said.

**Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at me with an entirely new interest. "Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword..."**

"Your son can see Percy's potential, Hermes." Hestia said.

**Friday afternoon, I was sitting with Grover at the lake, resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall.**

**Grover had scampered to the top like a mountain goat, but the lava had almost gotten me. My shirt had smoking holes in it. The hairs had been singed off my forearms.**

Everyone chuckled.

**We sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater basket-weaving, until I got up the nerve to ask Grover how his conversation had gone with Mr. D.**

**His face turned a sickly shade of yellow.**

"Here we go." Clarissa said, yawning.

**"Fine," he said. "Just great."**

**"So your career's still on track?"**

**He glanced at me nervously. "Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"**

The Olympians winced, Pan was gone, But the stubborn satyrs wouldn't believe he was.

**"Well... no." I had no idea what a searcher's license was, but it didn't seem like the right time to ask."He just said you had big plans, you know ... and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"**

"Unlikely." Zeus scoffed.

**Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."**

"Leniency." Zeus hissed.

"Dad. It was my choice." Thalia said.

**My spirits lifted. "Well, that's not so bad, right?"**

_**"Blaa-ha-ha!**_**He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest... and even if you did, why would you want **_**me **_**along?"**

**"Of course I'd want you along!"**

**Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill."**

**I tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable. We talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods. Finally, I asked him about the four empty cabins.**

**"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," he said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."**

"I wouldn't be..." Artemis began but trailed off as the others looked at her, "Okay so maybe I would be." she grumbled.

**"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?"**

**Grover tensed. We were getting close to a touchy subject. "No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals.**

"Like everyone should." Hera said, giving everyone looks.

**That's her husband's job. **

Zeus huffed as everyone laughed.

**When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos."**

**"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades."**

**"Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."**

**"Zeus got the sky," I remembered. "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld."**

**"Uh-huh."**

**"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here."**

"I should!" Hades insisted, "But my brothers..."

"Are you implying you have had other children brother." Zeus' eyes glinted with mirth.

"No! But I'm _implying_-"

**"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that." **Poseidon cut Hades off.

"What is that satyr trying to say..." Hades' eyes burned.

"Love, he wasn't trying to be impertinent." Persephone cooed as Demeter faked retching.

**"But Zeus and Poseidon—they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?"**

**Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably.**

**"About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes.**

"And look at how well that worked." Clarissa giggled, which was ten times scarier than her screams.

**Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."**

**Thunder boomed.**

**I said, "That's the most serious oath you can make."**

**Grover nodded.**

**"And the brothers kept their word—no kids?"**

"Nope!" all the Olympians except Zeus and Poseidon said.

**Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon.**

"Face first." Apollo said.

"Flat on his face." Hermes added.

Zeus shot them glares.

**There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo—he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia... well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter." **

"Oh so now it's my fault." Zeus said, looking pointedly at Hades.

"It is your fault!" Hades hissed. "You broke your promise."

"I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!" Thalia shouted.

**"But that isn't fair.' It wasn't the little girl's fault."**

**Grover hesitated. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia.**

Everyone got quiet.

**A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do.**

"A satyr: AKA you." Zeus said.

**He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill."**

**He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where I'd fought the minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters.**

"You shouldn't have done that!" Zeus shouted, his face falling.

**She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died,**

"She didn't die." Hera rolled her eyes, "She's just stuck in a tree for all eternity."

"So she just _wishes_ she was dead." Clarissa rolled her eyes for the umptienth time.

**Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."**

**I stared at the pine in the distance.**

**The story made me feel hollow, and guilty too. A girl my age had sacrificed herself to save her friends. She had faced a whole army of monsters. Next to that, my victory over the Minotaur didn't seem like much.**

"It really wasn't." Athena agreed.

**I wondered, if I'd acted differently, could I have saved my mother?**

**"Grover," I said, "Have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?"**

**"Sometimes," he said. "Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini."**

**"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?"**

**"No. Never. Orpheus came close... . Percy, you're not seriously thinking—"**

**"No," I lied.**

"He's lying." Hermes said.

"Of course he is!" Clarissa defended the sleeping god in her lap. "What did you expect him to say! 'Oh I'm just planning to storm into the underworld. Take my mother back to her old life and of course do this with no plan, no training-"

"We get it." Nico said.

**"I was just wondering. So ... a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?"**

**Grover studied me warily. I hadn't persuaded him that I'd really dropped the Underworld idea. "Not always. We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems."**

**"And you found me. Chiron said you thought I might be something special."**

"You are." Clarissa and Poseidon said together.

**Grover looked as if I'd just led him into a trap. "I didn't... Oh, listen, don't think like that. If you **_**were**_—**you know—you'd never **_**ever **_**be allowed a quest, and I'd never get my license. You're probably a child of Hermes.**

"Why is it always, 'Oh probably a child of Hermes!'" Hermes complained.

"It's not that your children aren't powerful." Hestia said calmly. "It's the fact that you have many children, that's all."

**Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge. Don't worry, okay?"**

"Nemesis is a goddess!" Clarissa hissed.

**I got the idea he was reassuring himself more than me.**

**That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual.**

**At last, it was time for capture the flag.**

Ares laughed at this a smirk making its way onto his face.

**When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables.**

**Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree.**

"My children." Athena said.

**From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.**

**I turned to Luke and yelled over the noise, "Those are the flags?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"**

**"Not always," he said. "But often."**

**"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do— repaint the flag?"**

**He grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one."**

**"Whose side are we on?"**

**He gave me a sly look, as if he knew something I didn't. The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight. "We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And **_**you **_**are going to help."**

"HA!" Ares said, "He'll just get in the way!"

**The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins.**

"YES!" Apollo and Hermes bumped fists.

**Apparently, privileges had been traded—shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities—in order to win support.**

**Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what I'd seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters I wasn't too worried about. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped. Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem.**

**That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet.**

"JACKSON!" Clarisse shouted, Percy stirred.

**Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.**

**"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"**

**He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, ox hide shields coated in metal.**

**"Whoa," I said. "We're really supposed to use these?"**

Clarissa stifled a laugh and Ares shook his head. Poseidon grimaced.

**Luke looked at me as if I were crazy. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here—Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol."**

**My shield was the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle. It weighed about a million pounds. I could have snowboarded on it fine, but I hoped nobody seriously expected me to run fast. My helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horse hair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.**

**Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"**

**We cheered and shook our swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off toward the north.**

**I managed to catch up with Annabeth without tripping over my equipment. "Hey."**

"Oh great." Clarisse groaned, "I know what-"

Then she whirled to Clarissa who was grinning.

"You planned what happened didn't you!" Clarisse shouted.

"I'm always prepared." Clarissa's smile widened. "Let's hear what happens."

**She kept marching.**

**"So what's the plan?" I asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?"**

**Her hand drifted toward her pocket, as if she were afraid I'd stolen something.**

"She probably was." Apollo said.

**"Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"**

**"Border patrol, whatever that means."**

**"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. I always has a plan."**

**I stopped and said, "Don't you mean Athena has a plan?" **

"**No." **

"Here we go." Zeus groaned, "If they were alone she would've said..."

Everyone looked at him.

"Never mind."

**She pushed ahead, leaving me in the dust.**

**"Okay," I mumbled. "Glad you wanted me on your team."**

"Don't think she had feelings for you yet buddy." Hermes sighed.

"No, she's just playing hard to get..." Aphrodite mused, "It does make sense..."

**It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view**_**. **_**Annabeth stationed me next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.**

**Standing there alone, with my big blue-feathered helmet and my huge shield, I felt like an idiot. The bronze sword, like all the swords I'd tried so far, seemed balanced wrong. The leather grip pulled on my hand like a bowling ball.**

"You complain too much." Athena and Ares said together.

**There was no way anybody would actually attack me, would they? I mean, Olympus had to have liability issues, right? **

Everyone laughed and Clarissa messed with Percy's hair absentmindedly.

**Far away, the conch horn blew. I heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced past me like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.**

**Great, I thought. I'll miss all the fun, as usual.**

"He changes his mind too much." Athena complained, "First he's worried about getting hurt and now he wants to be part of the fight."

**Then I heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by.**

**I raised my shield instinctively; I had the feeling something was stalking me.**

**Then the growling stopped. I felt the presence retreating.**

**On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.**

**"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed.**

Ares shouted, "That's my girl!"

**Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords—not that that made me feel any better.**

**They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. I could run. Or I could defend myself against half the Ares cabin.**

**I managed to sidestep the first kid's swing, but these guys were not as stupid the Minotaur.**

"It's easily to mistake the intelligence." Clarissa said.

**They surrounded me, and Clarisse thrust at me with her spear. My shield deflected the point, but I felt a painful tingling all over my body. My hair stood on end. My shield arm went numb, and the air burned.**

Clarissa groaned. Stupid electricity.

"You gave your daughter, an Electricity Spear?" Hades asked, deadpan.

"Electrocution." Clarissa corrected automatically.

**Electricity. Her stupid spear was electric. I fell back.**

**Another Ares guy slammed me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I hit the dirt.**

**They could've kicked me into jelly, but they were too busy laughing.**

**"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."**

"He did need a haircut."

**I managed to get to my feet. I raised my sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew. Now both my arms felt numb.**

**"Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."**

"Get in the water!" Poseidon begged the book Percy.

**"The flag is that way," I told her. I wanted to sound angry, but I was afraid it didn't come out that way. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, the same exasperated voice I knew from when she was trying to explain algebra. **

**"Yeah," one of her siblings said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid." **

"**Get in the water, Jackson." **

"Listen to her!" Poseidon begged.

**I looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. The Ares' kids must've thought I was searching for a way out. "You do that without my help," I told them. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. **

**Then I heard a light giggle and her presence vanished. Leaving me alone with the Ares kids. **

"I can't stay there forever!" Clarissa defended, "It takes a lot of energy to move my presence."

**Two of them came at me. I backed up toward the creek, **

"Finally." Zeus said, "Poseidon can stop now."

**I tried to raise my shield, but Clarisse was too fast. Her spear stuck me straight in the ribs. If I hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate, I would've been shish-kebabbed. As it was, the electric point just about shocked my teeth out of my mouth. One of her cabinmates slashed his sword across my arm, leaving a good-size cut.**

**Seeing my own blood made me dizzy—warm and cold at the same time.**

**"No maiming," I managed to say.**

**"Oops," the guy said. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege."**

**He pushed me into the creek and I landed with a splash.**

"Well that worked out." Clarissa said.

Poseidon turned furiously to Clarissa.

"You should be there next to him!" he hissed.

"I'm not going to hold his hand Poseidon." Clarissa's eyes dangerous looking. "He needs to learn for himself."

**They all laughed. I figured as soon as they were through being amused, I would die. But then something happened. The water seemed to wake up my senses, as if I'd just had a bag of my mom's double-espresso jelly beans.**

A smirk spread across Poseidon's face, he began to chuckle.

**Clarisse and her cabinmates came into the creek to get me, but I stood to meet them. I knew what to do. I swung the flat of my sword against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet clean off. I hit him so hard I could see his eyes vibrating as he crumpled into the water.**

**Ugly Number Two and Ugly Number Three came at me. I slammed one in the face with my shield and used my sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. Both of them backed up quick. Ugly Number Four didn't look really anxious to attack, but Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, I caught the shaft between the edge of my shield and my sword, and I snapped it like a twig.**

**"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"**

**She probably would've said worse, but I smacked her between the eyes with my sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek.**

"No way in hell could one worm take out five of my children!" Ares shouted.

**Then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.**

**"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."**

"A perfect plan." Clarissa sang.

**They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Our side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.**

**The game was over. We'd won.**

**I was about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to me in the creek, said, "Not bad, hero."**

**I looked, but she wasn't there.**

**"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. The air shimmered, and she materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.**

Zeus' face contorted.

"How..." he demanded of Clarissa, "How did he get his hands on-"

"He's been raising his forces since his downfall, _darling._" Clarissa said, "I was just a piece. A little more important than a pawn."

A dark presence entered the room. Fear.

"Every king needs a knight." she continued.

His hands shaking slightly Poseidon continued while Zeus stirred in his thoughts.

**I felt myself getting angry. I wasn't even fazed by the fact that she'd just been invisible. "You set me up," I said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."**

**Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. I always, always have a plan."**

**"A plan to get me pulverized."**

**"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but ..." She shrugged. "You didn't need help."**

**She made it sound like she had been waiting for a while. **

**Then she noticed my wounded arm. "How did you do that?"**

**"Sword cut," I said. "What do you think?"**

**"No. It **_**was **_**a sword cut. Look at it."**

"He can heal himself in water." Poseidon burst into glee.

**The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As I watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.**

**"I—I don't get it," I said.**

"Of course you don't, your brain is filled with seaweed." Hera said.

**Annabeth was thinking hard.**

**I could almost see the gears turning. She looked down at my feet, then at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."**

"I am not." Clarissa said.

**"What—"**

**"Just do it."**

**I came out of the creek and immediately felt bone tired. My arms started to go numb again. My adrenaline rush left me. I almost fell over, but Annabeth steadied me. Her eyes were full of fear for a moment. Like all the pieces of a dark plan had just fallen into place. **

"Because they just did." Athena said, her eyes widening in recognition. How could she have not seen it before?

**"Oh, Styx," she cursed. "This is **_**not **_**good. I didn't want... I assumed it would be Zeus..."**

"_Excuse me_?" Zeus asked anger filling his eyes.

"You do have trouble with... Self control father." Artemis said, choosing her words carefully.

**Before I could ask what she meant, I heard that canine growl again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest.**

**The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which I would realize, only later, I had understood perfectly: "**_**Stand ready**_**!** _**My bow**_**!"**

**Annabeth drew her sword.**

**There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.**

"A Hellhound!?" Poseidon was livid.

**It was looking straight at me.**

**Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!"**

**She tried to step in front of me, but the hound was too fast. It leaped over her—an enormous shadow with teeth—and just as it hit me, as I stumbled backward and felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through my armor, there was a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other. From the hounds neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. The monster fell dead at my feet.**

"That was a climax." Apollo said.

**By some miracle, I was still alive. I didn't want to look underneath the ruins of my shredded armor. My chest felt warm and wet, and I knew I was badly cut. Another second, and the monster would've turned me into a hundred pounds of delicatessen meat.**

**Chiron trotted up next to us, a bow in his hand, his face grim.**

_**"Di immortales!"**_**Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't... they're not supposed to..."**

**She stopped and I was sure I was the only one that heard her mutter. **

"**Damn you." **

**"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."**

**Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.**

**Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"**

"Oh, yeah _right_." Clarissa said.

**"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.**

**We watched the body of the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared.**

**"You're wounded," Annabeth told me. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."**

"She knows what side of the bread her butter's on." Hermes said.

**"I'm okay."**

**"No, you're not," she said. "Chiron, watch this."**

**I was too tired to argue. I stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around me.**

**Instantly, I felt better. I could feel the cuts on my chest closing up. Some of the campers gasped.**

**"Look, I—I don't know why," I said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry..."**

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"But a big explanation is needed."

**But they weren't watching my wounds heal. They were staring at something above my head.**

**"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..."**

**By the time I looked up, the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.**

"Now everything's out in the open." Dionysus said.

**"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is **_**really **_**not good."**

"Understatement of the year." Zeus muttered.

**"It is determined," Chiron announced.**

**All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.**

**"My father?" I asked, completely bewildered. **

**"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earth-shaker, Storm-bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." **

"Perfect ending." Hestia said, "I will read next Poseidon."


End file.
